The Cheerleader
About a year ago there was a cheerleader named Brittany. She was cheer leading for an Alabama team. One day she was talking to AJ Makoren and asked him out on a date. After many dates they considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend. She was madly in love with him and they talked every night on the phone. Then one night he said that he would call her so she said okay and went home. When she got home she waited for two hours for his call but nothing happened. She heard earlier that day that he was going to a party and at TJ Yeldon's house. She went there and found the place completely empty. She went up stairs and opened the bathroom door to see AJ making out with another cheerleader, her jaw dropped and she ran home crying. When she arrived home she started making dinner on the stove and went to bed. But she forgot to turn the stove off. She died that night with her face burned down to only a skull. The part that many people were baffled about is that her hair was still intact, as if the fire never reached it. Her parent were coming to visit that day and saw that the house had burnt down. They buried her the same day, the day after, her parents came to visit her grave. There was a note etched on her tombstone it said, "I will have my revenge AJ!" Her mother told the police and they said it was most likely a prank from someone at her school. Later on that night AJ got a knock on the door, he opened it and no one was there. He shrugged it off thinking it was a prank, so he went upstairs for a while. Then leaves started blowing into his room, AJ closed his window after picking them up and throwing them out. The window slowly opened itself and leaves started to get blown in again, AJ got very annoyed at this and went downstairs to play some games and read a bit. When he got downstairs he saw blood splattered on the wall saying "REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" He ran upstairs not knowing what to do, as he entered his room he was met with fire all around him and burnt to death the same way Brittany did. Then every night one by one a cheerleaders neck was slit open with a knife, burnt to death, or beheaded. Eventually it came down to one more cheerleader, she was very scared so she grabbed a cake knife and hid in her room. As her door slowly opened, wind seeped through and she saw the ghost of Brittany, Brittany moved in front of her and started to rip her soul from her body. She woke up in her room and saw that the room had caught fire so she opened her window in a desperate attempt to climb out. When her parents got home later that night she told them all about what happened. That night her parents disappeared, she didn't know what was happening. She couldn't take the pressure anymore and stabbed herself through the skull. A police investigation was conducted and she was found to be the killer afterwards. Category:Disappearances